Community/Rules
Welcome to the God Eater Wikia! This page outlines the main rules that all Wikia Members, including Admins & Anonymous contributors, must follow. Following these rules helps the Wiki and the community by making it easier to get along with other members while making everyone’s experience during their visit to the wiki a positive one. Most of the rules in this page are actually just reasonable behavior to follow in a community, and thus, they work more as guidelines than as hard and fast rules, and as indications of the potential punishments that users who won't follow a polite, helpful and respectful behavior. Should a member ignore the rules, they will be contacted by one of our Discussion Moderators, Chat Moderators or by an Admin. Repeated and/or continuated ignoring of the rules will result in the member being penalized according to their actions. Discord Do keep in mind that when referring to a ban here, it is probably referencing a Discord server ban: this means that whoever's banned will be able to stay in the Wiki, but the chat will be off limits for them. *Excessive spamming while in the chat is a punishable offense—doing so will get the user responsible kicked or outright banned from chat. *Flooding isn't allowed, either. Filling up the chat with meaningless messages (e.g. multiple messages consisting of only dots or spaces) can be considered a reason to kick. *If problems with any member of the chatroom arise, it is recommended to solve them via PMs. That way users who aren't involved won't be affected. *Trying to start a fight in the chat is a cause for ban. Similarly, exacerbating a fight in the chat, even if the user in question was not the one who incited it, will make that user be eligible for a kick or ban. *Use of profanity must be kept to a minimum. *Writing in all caps is not encouraged and may end up in the responsible being kicked from the chatroom due to disruptive behavior. *Disruptive chat behavior, such as deliberately derailing conversations, typing in a foreign language, etc., is grounds for being kicked from the chat if it is sustained. If this activity proceeds regardless of the kick, it is grounds for a ban. Community *Acting angrily at someone for doing something in an improper way is not encouraged. A calm, civilized talk is the proper way to react. *Falsely reporting someone for disruptive activity is a bannable action. If an admin or chat mod does so, his or her status shall be removed. *If a ranked member keeps insulting another member, his/her status shall be removed for some time. However, do not do so without proof in the form of a screenshot, which should be posted here. *Adding information to a page should only be done when there is an absolute certainty the info is correct. Otherwise, the information should go to a comment in the article's comments section, where it will be reviewed and added pending testing. *Racism around here is obviously not allowed. Any kind of racist behavior is considered punishable. *Using any kind of "authority" to coerce other users will result in a ban/block. *Consider the use of words and behavior before acting. Doing or saying something that may rub someone the wrong way, deliberately or not, is not conducive to a healthy Wiki community and is immensely frowned upon. Doing so repeatedly will result in a warning and subsequently a ban if it keeps up. *When an account gets banned, it is mandatory for its owner to wait until the ban ends. Creating another account will result in an instant and infinite ban. Affiliation *In order to seek an affiliation with this Wiki, the user asking it must be an Admin from the Wiki in question. *Affiliations will not be finalized without acknowledgement and consent from Admins from both sides. *Claiming an affiliation with another wiki or attempting to affiliate without fulfilling both of the above two conditions will result in removal of the "affiliation" and a warning. Continuing to do so will result in further action pending discussion amongst the Admins. Admin/Mod status *Asking for Adminship is not encouraged, especially if there's no good reason for doing so. If someone with no lengthy history of contribution to the wiki and to the community does so insistently, they may be banned. *Should an Admin or Chat Mod be found in violation of the rules, he or she will have their status removed. Should the need arise, this Wiki's lead Bureaucrat, Baluar, can remove the given status without warning nor clarification. *Admins should discuss the matters with each other before carrying out any kind of judgement against a particular user. *Faking pages can and will be considered cause enough to remove any status and ban those without rank. Should trouble arise, these are the active Admins: *Baluar (Lead Admin and Bureaucrat) *Seieireppa/Matt (Admin) *Roi (Admin) Unless otherwise specified, as in this page, an Admin's decision does not require any kind of reason or authorization. If the situation arises and someone disagrees with an admin's decision, it is possible to ask him/her for another admin's opinion, in which case any other admin's opinion will suffice. However, if the decision may lead to a serious problem, so much so that it may warrant removing Adminship from the Admin in question, Baluar should be contacted instead. Images *Posting any image not related to God Eater is only allowed in blogs, user pages, and comment sections. *Posting any unrelated image(s) in any Wiki page will be result in said image's or images' deletion. *Fanart is also allowed, but they must be directly linked towards to where they were last seen. Category:Community